This I promise!
by Awesome.Anime.Girl
Summary: everyone is a bit ooc. don't like don't read


"It wasn't worth it", that's what the forums had said, "Keep living" but that was getting just too damn hard. Why live in a world of people who tell you to stay, then never notice you? Nobody had told him to go kill himself, and he knew his Papa still loved him, but even FRANCE had mistakes him for America yesterday, and didn't even apologize for it. Canada was just, so tired. So done. Slicing his wrists wouldn't be enough, he was pretty sure no one would mistake him for his brother after this.

Finally, he took the dagger in his right hand, and pressed it against his bare chest, taking care to carve a careful C over his heart, the words would be backwards, but he was killing himself...who cared? No one, and that's why he was doing this.

Next, the A, then N and another A, D, A... It hurt, and he was losing blood, but not nearly fast enough, bringing the blade over his heart he took a deep breath...

slam!

all of a sudden the door slamed opened and there was prussia and he was really out of character. He was not his awesome self he walks over to Canada and scream out "MEIN GOTT CANADA VHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Teary eyes met his outburst, and the heartsick Canadian met his friend's worry with a bittersweet grin...

"I'm making things better, in a way. No one cares, so I'll just go." Just as he was about to thrust the knife in harder a grip stronger than his own grabbed his arm, and Canada was truly shocked to see the Prussian crying. "I don't..."

"I-I care."

"Don't do it Canada!" The prussian cried out."ich liebe dich!"he confessed."please i can see you Canada" he said

"You...L-love me." The blonde halted the knife and blushed, "R-really? You're not just saying that?"

"Ja canada. ich liebe dich and i always will and no i'm not just saying that!" Prussia said begins to sob. "Please don't kill yourself please please ich liebe dich. i love you more than my awesome self!" prussia said as he starts to cry.

The Canadian froze. What was he to do? An energetic, boisterous person like Gilbert, love him? That couldn't be right...and yet, that's l he wanted, he wanted someone to love him, someone to notice him, someone that he meant the world to. "D-don't cry P-Prussia!" The least he could do was give the other a chance. "I love you too."

Prussia looks at Canada with happiness. Because he had no one that would love him and everyone told Prussia that he was an idiot. He never thought that Canada would love him. "Canada you have no idea how happy this makes me" he said as he hugs canada and he look into Canada's eyes and said. "i love you Canada. would you like to go on a date with me? i'll take you to Ihop" He said.

At this, Canada's eyes sparkled. "R-really?" he asked shyly. "YesYesYesYesYesYesYesYesYesYes!"

"Ja anything you want!" Prussia beamed. "And Canada i promise i will make everyone see you and if they don't the awesome Prussia will kick there asses. This I promise!" Prussia promised

"I-I. Thank you." Kindly taking the other's hand. Canada led him out of the house and to the car. Which Prussia immediately jumped in the drivers seat and encouraged him to "just relax and dream of awesome pancakes" while he drove.

When They got to Ihop a waitress came up and asked. "Table for two?" and Prussia answered back. "Ja for me and my awesome Canada."And as soon as they were seated Prussia said . "Mein Liebling you can have anything you want on the menu."They set there wait for a minute in till a waitress came and asked "may i take your order?"

"umm Ja i would like double blueberry pancakes." Prussia said his order.

"And what would you like sir?"The waitress ask the shy Canadian.

Blushing madly, the blond ordered three maple pancakes, four banana pancakes, six waffles, and two scones for breakfast. While the albino stared at him with complete bewilderment, Canada giggled excitedly in his seat, good gosh he LOVED pancakes, and couldn't wait.

Six minutes later, they came out with Prussia's plate, but has yet to bring out Cana's. What was going on?

All of a sudden before they brought out canada's food they brought a birthday pancake and they sing.

"happy birthday  
to you!"  
"happy birthday  
to you!"  
"happy Birthday  
dear Canada!"  
"happy birthday  
to you!"

And after that they brought out canada's food.

The blond gasped! He had completely forgotten his own birthday! Smiling gratefully, he took the pancake with candles on it and blew it out. "Thank you." he whispered to himself, but a certain Prussian grinned and leaned in.

"Canada ich liebe dich." he whispered as he kiss the canadian on the lips. "what would you like to do birthday-boy?" he ask

Canada flushed intensely. "C-can we go to the zoo?" he requested.

"Je anything you want birdy" He smiled. They went to the car and before Prussia goes in to the car he says "birdy before we go to the zoo. I need to make a few phone calls."  
Canada nods his head

Prussia takes his phone and calls Canada's friends and famly and then calls the zoo and ask if they thrue birthday partys

And after Prussia was done the phone he walks over to the car and he gets into the car and asked Canada if he was ready to go.

"Yes!" The Canadian replied, smiling widely. "Which zoo are we headed to?"

"We are heading to the San Diego Zoo." he answered. "You can go to sleep birdy or we can talk during the drive there." Prussia said.

'I'm tired' Thought the Canadian, 'but I don't want to be rude...' As it turns out, Prussia fell asleep first on the drive to the Zoo (Which was in another country mind you) and laid his head on Canada's lap, who fell asleep afterwards.

When they got to the zoo. Prussia awoke before Canada and try to wake him up. "birdy~" He said sweetly. "Come on wake up birdy." And when Canada didn't wake up he kissed him on the lips softly. Canada open his eyes "Awesome your up. Were at the zoo birdy."

"Oh!" Cana said, "I'm sorry I fell asleep- wow it's so big." And it was. Looking up in sheer amazement at the zoo, the twosome exited the car and went to buy tickets.

Prussia bot the tickets and he told Canada. " Put on this blindfold. I have a surprise."

Hastily -this day was going so well, he was having the time of his life!- The blond tied the blindfold securely, and reached out for Prussia's hand. (And missing by an inch, but the albino would keep that a secret) "Let's go!"

They walk past the lions, tigers, and bears, (oh my) in tell they get to the polar bears . Prussia comes closer to Canada and said. "Are you ready for your surprise." and when Canada nodds his head Prussia takes the blindfold off and Canada's friends and famly were there and the all screemed out

SURPISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!

"HOLY SHIT!" Out of complete surprise (and much to his embarrassment) Cana fell straight on his but and stared at the nations in attendance. America, England, France, (Germany too...) even Netherlands and Romano were present. "W-wow." He said, flushing. "Thanks Guys...You didn't have to do this."

"Yes Canada we had to because we all feel bad for not noticing you." They all said.  
than America starts walking over to his little brother and hugs him and says. "Canada i'm so sorry for not noticing you i'm the worst big brother ever!" he cryed and he continued "But for now on I will be there for you ok. And remember all the times I said I was the hero? Well today your the hero birthday boy." America said as he pulls a cape out of no where.

Gasping, Canada bows his head enough for America to put the cape on (although the gesture is sweet, it's a bit silly to him.) This feeling...he didn't know what it was...like something, painful, being healed, and weight lifted from his shoulders. Such an experience was so intense that he nearly cried, and so he threw himself against Prussia and smiled. "I think, if anything, you're the hero."

Prussia was blushing at Canada's wards and kissed Canada on top of his head and said "thank you birdy. would you like go see the animals or would you like to talk to your friends and famly?"

"Um." He wanted to see the animals, but it'd be rude to just leave all his family especially since they all came out to see him. "Whatever you want." There, he wasn't being rude in the least!

First his papa came over and greeted him. "Hello my dear son happy birthday." he pulls a big red and white box with a red maple leaf and gives it to his son and apologize to him "I'm sorry for mistaking you for america. I love you my son."

And then England walks over and started talking to Canada. "Hello Canada how are you." England give Canada a gift card to ihop and says with a smil. "Here Canada happy birthday."

and then everyone else said happy birthday to Canada and gave him lots of presents

He didn't tear up, he saw no reason to, but he did smile gratefully at his family. "Are you going to walk through the zoo with us?" Questioned the Canadian. Gently leaning against Prussia, he smiled "You're all welcome to stay."

"Sure we all would love to walk through the zoo with you Canada." they all said

Prussia walks over to Canada and whispers to him "after this i have a awesome surprise"

America ran around like a three year old, while Cana adored the animals from a distance, Prussia at a distance. "Why did you do all of this for me?" He asked so quietly that it almost could not be heard.

"I did all of this for you because I love you and someone like you has the right to be seen and heard" Prussia said as looks in into Canada's eyes

Swallowing, Canada breathed. "Maybe...maybe I don't have the right to be seen and heard. I've never tried to truly raise my voice, or make myself especially known. If you, if you really think that, maybe I could try a bit harder."

"Promise?" If this was a joke, dream, hallucination, or nightmare, Cana would surely burst into tears. Well, if it isn't really, better milk it for all it's worth. "Promise to love me?"

"Ja birdy i promise i will always love you." Prussia promised "Umm birdy i have a present for you"

"Really?!" *insert eye sparkle here* He tried his best not to come off as rude as he waited for his present.

Prussia pulls out a stuffed polar bear with a red and white ribbon with a maple leaf on it and gives it to Canada and says with a smile. " Canada this stuffed polar bear is for you."

"I..." Speechless much. Blushing wasn't enough, and if Canada had remembered that everyone was watching, he may not have engaged in the rather paginate kiss he had pulled Prussia into.


End file.
